1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for holding an article, and particularly to a wristband for holding an electronic device, such as a cell phone or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The miniaturization of electronic devices has resulted in their carriage by the vast majority of the population. Cell phones are likely carried and used by the majority of people in most industrialized nations, and the pocket calculator has been carried by many people for years. In addition, digital cameras as standalone devices or in combination with cell phones (“smart phones”) and other small electronic devices are often carried by many people.
When these devices were being developed in the past, they tended to be relatively large and bulky in comparison to their current counterparts. Many of these devices would not fit in the standard pocket of an article of clothing, and had to be carried in a briefcase, a special holster, or other holder that was, in turn, suspended on a belt or otherwise carried on the person. In some respects the provision of an external holster for larger cell phones and the like was a convenience, as the device was readily accessible in the holster. The development of smaller and smaller electronic appliances has obviated the need for a special holster or other carrying device for such appliances, allowing them to be carried directly in a pocket, in a side compartment of a purse, or the like. In some respects, this has decreased the convenience of such devices, as they may not be so convenient to access if they are buried deeply in a pocket or purse.
Current electronic devices, e.g., cell phones, etc., are now sufficiently small and light to permit their carriage on the wrist by means of a suitable wristband or strap and holder. This was not practicable with earlier electronic devices that may have weighed a pound or more.
Thus, a wristband for an electronic device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.